1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape cassette loading mechanism in a tape player for loading a recorded tape enclosed in a tape cassette to a playing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an outline of a tape cassette used for a digital audio tape player. In the same figure, a tape cassette 10 is composed of upper and lower cases 11 and 12 for enclosing therein a magnetic tape wound round a pair of tape reels, a slider 13 mounted slidably over the outer peripheral surface of the lower case 12, and a lid 14 disposed in a front opening defined by the upper and lower cases 11 and 12. As can be seen from FIG. 1, the upper case 11 and the slider 13 cooperate to define side surfaces 16 of the tape cassette. The lower case 12 is provided with downwardly projecting lugs 12a, while the slider 13 is formed with first retaining apertures 13a and second like apertures 13b for engagement with the lugs 12a to restrict the position of the slider 13. In a second position in which the lugs 12a are engaged with the second retaining apertures 13b, the slider 13 abuts the lid 14 to enclose the magnetic tape completely, while in a first position in which the lugs are engaged with the first retaining apertures 13a, the slider 13 is completely spaced away from the lid 14, permitting the lid 14 to pivot about fulcrums 14a thereof. The slider 13 is further formed with apertures 13c in opposed relation to reel hubs 15 of the reels with the magnetic tape wound thereon, through which apertures 13c are inserted reel rotating shafts. The slider 13 is urged in a direction of abutment with the lid 14 by means of a spring and the magnetic tape is disposed so as to travel along the inner peripheral surface of the lid 14 from the interior of the lower case 12 as indicated by a dot-dash line. Further, the lid 14 has grooves 14b formed in positions opposed to the lugs 12a at a depth substantially corresponding to the plate thickness of the slider 13 and also has grooves 14c formed at a depth not causing the magnetic tape to be exposed.
In recording or playback of information in the tape player using the tape cassette 10 constructed as above, it is necessary that the magnetic tape be exposed from the tape cassette 10 and brought into contact with the magnetic head. To this end it is necessary that the slider 13 be held in the first position and the lid 14 pivoted upon loading of the tape cassette 10.
For using such tape player as a player for an automobile, e.g. a passenger car, it is necessary to reduce the size of the entire apparatus because of a limited mounting space in the automobile.